The Fallen Spark
by Myta.1
Summary: Todos simplemente asumieron.
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

Esta historia** no es** de mi autoría, yo solo hice la traducción.

la historia tiene 3 partes mas, que planeo traducir en no mucho tiempo, sin embargo invito, a quien lea esto, a ir a la pagina de la autora.

Su trabajo es una belleza que te rompe el corazón.

Su autora: Ilerre

/works/647290 (link de la obra en su idioma original)

la obra también esta disponible en

Ao3:  /works/21001918y

myworks/203076287-the-fallen-spark-traduccin-autorizada-al-espaol

0

Natasha le rompió el pómulo izquierdo.

Ella no hizo ninguna pregunta, no verificó sus fuentes; ella solo asumió . Como siempre lo hacía.

Ella nunca fue más allá de su suposiciones cuando se trataba de él. Tony Stark era un imbécil inmaduro y egoísta; y eso fue todo. No merecía la mitad de lo que tenía en la tierra. No merecía amigos como Rhodey o Pepper. No merecía ser parte de los Vengadores, y por supuesto que no merecía a Steve Rogers.

Ella nunca vio algo bueno en que salieran, porque lo sabía. Ella solo lo sabía. Iba a terminar en un desastre y alguien terminaría con el corazón roto, y Stark estaba demasiado centrado en sí mismo como para tener sentimientos. No tenía corazón y solo estaba interesado en las cosas que podrían beneficiarlo. Era engreído, arrogante y tan enamorado de sí mismo que no podía amar a nadie más.

No había suficiente espacio en su corazón para nadie más.

Entonces, el día que engañó a Steve, ella le rompió el pómulo. Se sintió bien. El crujido bajo su puño se sintió satisfactorio como ningún otro golpe que ella haya dado.

La cabeza de Tony se giró hacia un lado, sus ojos en blanco y su rostro sin emoción. Él no emitió ningún sonido y ella tuvo que admirarlo a regañadientes por eso. Parpadeó una vez, se volvió para mirarla, luego vio a Steve parado detrás de ella, antes de sonreír con frialdad a ambos y salir de la cocina para esconderse en su taller.

"Natasha", dijo Steve con voz temblorosa.

"No lo hagas", lo interrumpió con dureza, pero sus ojos suaves desmentían su tono áspero. "No trates de defenderlo", dijo suavemente. "Deja de taratr de disculparte por su comportamiento. No te merece".

Y con eso se dio la vuelta, sus tacones haciendo clic en el suelo de baldosas de la cocina.

0 0

Bruce presionó implacablemente una bolsa de hielo contra su pómulo, los labios se adelgazaron.

Tony no gruñó y solo agarró la bolsa de hielo y se dio la vuelta en su taburete, escribiendo en el teclado.

Bruce estaba de pie detrás de él, con los puños tan apretados que los nudillos estaban blancos y temblorosos.

"Cómo pudiste—" se detuvo y tuvo que respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse. "¿Como pudiste hacerlo?" exhaló, su voz gruñendo un poco.

Tony se volvió ligeramente y lo miró por encima del hombro. "Sal si no puedes controlarte", susurró rotundamente.

Bruce se sacudió y caminó rápidamente en dirección a Tony.

"¡Debería dejar que el Otro Chico tenga una o dos palabras contigo!" él gruñó. "¡Sabía que tenías una racha autodestructiva pero no pensé que fueras capaz de arruinar lo mejor de tu vida!"

Tony se encogió un poco y se lamió los labios. Miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de respirar temblorosamente y volver a su computadora. "Tengo trabajo que hacer", dijo en voz baja.

Bruce se rio fuertemente. "Pensé que te conocía mejor que eso, Tony", fueron sus últimas palabras de despedida antes de abandonar el laboratorio.

0 0

"No quería creerlo".

Tony miró el vaso de whisky intacto que descansaba sobre su codo. Le había prometido a Steve que dejaría de beber. Había cumplido esta promesa y había estado sobrio durante los últimos cinco años.

"No entiendo", espetó Pepper con dureza. "¿Qué has estado haciendo los últimos cinco años?" ella escupió. "¿Fue todo esto solo una gran broma para ti?"

Tony miró fijamente el anillo de vibranium en su dedo izquierdo y lo giró suavemente alrededor de su dedo. "Sabes que no fue así", murmuró.

Pepper tenía los labios apretados tanto que parecían casi desaparecer. "Ya no sales de tu taller", dijo después de un rato, con la voz goteando sarcasmo y resentimiento. "¿Eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo?" Preguntó sarcásticamente. "No duerme, llora mucho ... y no importa cuánto lo intentemos, nada puede lograr que ... vuelva a ser Steve. Ni siquiera nos habla. Él simplemente nos evita".

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con tristeza a Pepper. "No creo que quiera verme", susurró con voz ronca.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "Debería haberlo detenido hace tantos años. Podría haberle ahorrado tanto dolor. Podría estar con alguien que realmente lo merece en este momento. Podría tener una familia y ser feliz ".

Tony volvió la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. "Tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo y su voz se quebró en sus palabras.

Pepper tomó otro aliento. "Hablé con los demás. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que ... que sería más fácil para Steve, y para todos si volvieras a Malibú por un tiempo. Los Vengadores pueden funcionar sin ti".

Tony se encogió y su cabeza se sacudió reflexivamente. "¿Me estás echando de mi propia casa?" preguntó sin emoción, las manos temblando violentamente.

Pepper lo miró sin pestañear. "Fuiste demasiado lejos. Es mejor para todos si te vas".

Tony no la vio salir del laboratorio y mantuvo sus ojos en el cristal. Simplemente podría tomarlo y ahogarlo. Sería tan fácil recurrir a su antigua adicción.

Agarró el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Justo cuando el líquido ámbar estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, se detuvo.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente, arrojó el vaso contra una pared blanca.

Al menos Butterfinger, Dum-E y U estarían felices de verlo de regreso.

0 0

"Hombre de hierro."

Tony no levantó la vista de su maleta. Realmente no necesitaba ropa, pero había algunas cosas que aún así quería llevar a California. "Hijo de Odín", dijo con voz suave.

Se quedaron en silencio antes de que el hombre corpulento suspirara, un río de desilusión por el simple sonido. "¿Valió la pena?" preguntó finalmente.

Tony detuvo el movimiento de doblar una vieja sudadera del MIT y se miró las manos, con cicatrices y el peso de años de construir cosas.

"¿Valió la pena perder a tu alma gemela solo por un romance fugaz de una noche?" el poderoso dios retumbó.

Tony se lamió los labios y parpadeó, y volvió a parpadear cuando no despejó su visión borrosa. "Solo quisiera—" se detuvo. No podía hablar más o se rompería y comenzaría a sollozar.

Thor resopló con disgusto y se volvió, saliendo de la habitación.

Tony terminó lentamente su equipaje y cerró suavemente la maleta. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor del dormitorio por última vez antes de agarrar su bolso y marcharse.

0 0

Clint estaba en la parte trasera del automóvil. Happy conducía para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

El arquero permaneció en silencio durante todo el viaje y fue solo cuando Happy abrió la puerta sin decir palabra que Tony se dio cuenta de que Clint vino, no para hablarle como todos los demás, sino para asegurarse de que estaba abordando el avión y saliendo de la ciudad.

Tony trató de no retroceder cuando Happy dejó su maleta a sus pies y volvió a subir al auto sin decir una palabra.

Clint caminó con él hasta el escritorio y esperó a que pasara la puerta que conducía al avión. Tony le dio su boleto de avión al asistente sonriente y asintió con la cabeza cuando ella le deseó un buen viaje.

Tony caminó unos pasos hacia el avión y se dio la vuelta.

Clint lo miraba fijamente, inmóvil, con los ojos ocultos detrás de las gafas de sol negras y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Tony lo miró miserablemente y se fue.

Dejando todo lo que amaba atrás.

0 0

Tony llamó a Fury al día siguiente y le dijo que ya no sería parte de los Vengadores. El hombre le dijo que ya lo sabía. Lo primero que hizo Natasha después de romperle el pómulo fue llamarlo.

0 0

Tony se deshizo de su perilla a las 3:08 am dos días después de regresar a Malibú.

Se enjuagó la cara con agua tibia y limpia, y se frotó las mejillas suavemente. No había tenido la cara tan suave desde que tenía dieciocho años.

Tenía marcas de garras a los lados de la cabeza.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron la vieja navaja que Howard le dio cuando le enseñó a afeitarse.

0 0

JARVIS estaba callado.

No ignoró a Tony, pero parecía saber que su creador necesitaba paz y silencio.

Butterfinger estaba rodando suavemente, Dum-E lo seguía un poco desesperado, como si temiera que hiciera algo estúpido y U simplemente se quedaba en el fondo, haciendo ruidos tristes.

Tony no durmió, no comió y apenas bebió.

No importaba.

Ya nada importaba.

0 0

Al sexto o séptimo día de tan poco sueño y apenas comida y agua, Tony comenzó a ver cosas.

No sabía qué hacer con la repentina presencia de Howard Stark.

0 0

" Patético ".

El hombre alto le ladró.

Tony no tenía fuerzas suficientes para estar de acuerdo.

0 0

Una noche, Tony no pudo soportarlo todo y agarró su brillante navaja de plata.

Lo arrastró con fuerza contra su piel, gritando de satisfacción y sollozando de alivio cuando su sangre se derramó y formó un charco debajo de él.

Dos horas después se despertó sobresaltado. Se miró las muñecas y solo vio una piel pálida y suave.

0 0

Después de un tiempo, vinieron diferentes personas.

Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve .

Tony se reía de ellos cada vez.

0 0

Se despertó con ropa limpia y fresca. No recordaba haberse acostado en su cama, pero la dura luz artificial y el fuerte olor a detergente le dijeron que no estaba en casa, sino en un hospital.

Se lamió los labios secos e intentó sentarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban atadas con correas de cuero a la barandilla de la cama.

Después de tratar inútilmente de liberarse, dejó escapar un gran suspiro de ira y desesperación y se dejó caer contra la almohada.

Cuando cerró los ojos, pudo ver un rojo brillante detrás de los párpados.

No lo asustó como debería.

0 0

Todos vinieron. Uno a uno. Figuras sin sonido.

Tony solo escuchó a medias cuando uno hablaba, todo el tiempo tratando de arrancarle la vía intravenosa del dorso de la mano y la cánula nasal dándole oxígeno por la nariz

Todos parecen desesperados por algo. Afligido.

Pepper tenía los ojos rojos y su rostro no era el suyo normalmente pacífico. Ella no usaba maquillaje y usaba zapatos planos.

Tony ya no quería escucharla; sus sollozos y súplicas le lastimaban la cabeza. Él apartó la vista de ella y se movió de lado lo mejor que pudo con sus muñecas atadas y le dio la espalda.

Era la primera vez en su vida que era él quien le daba la espalda a alguien y no al revés.

0 0

El estaba frío.

Estaba temblando hasta los huesos y la endeble sábana y la manta del hospital no eran lo suficientemente gruesas en la habitación fría.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta; donde se colocó la silla que siempre sostenía a alguien.

Le castañeteaban los dientes. Era medianoche y el sonido de su monitor cardíaco era el único sonido en la habitación, pero afuera, Tony podía escuchar el suave chirrido de los zapatos de goma de las enfermeras en el piso de linóleo.

Las paredes eran de color crema pálido y el suelo era de color naranja.

Había alguien en la silla detrás.

No sabía quien.

No le importaba.

0 0

"No me disculparé", gruñó Natasha.

Tony le habría escupido en la cara si no estuviera tan agotado.

0 0

"¿Vas a hablarme?" Bruce suplicó. "¿Vas a decir algo? ¿Algo? ¿Gritarme? ¿Golpearme? ¿Tony?"

Tony cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

0 0

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Pepper sollozó. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ?"

Tony la ignoró.

0 0

" Anthony ".

Y todo y nada estaba en el tono de la voz de Thor.

0 0

Clint lo miró en silencio.

Su rostro pálido y demacrado.

A Tony simplemente ya no le importaba.

0 0

Al final, fue así:

Tony simplemente no podía contarles a los demás la verdadera historia. Había sido casi natural para Tony. Se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo. Protegiéndose de la vergüenza y del profundo dolor que sintió cuando encontró a Steve en la cama con Rhodey.

Tony no engañó a Steve.

Rhodey se fue tan pronto como vio a Tony en el umbral de la habitación, con la cara arrepentida y todo el peso de sus acciones de repente parecía caer sobre sus hombros, dejando atrás el olor a culpa y sexo, y los fragmentos de dos décadas de valiosa amistad.

Steve rezó, rogó y corrió detrás de Tony cuando el hombre más pequeño no pudo soportar mirarlo más. Fue muy tarde.

Tony ya estaba escondido en su laboratorio con la puerta bien cerrada y no admitía la entrada a nadie.

Varias horas después, el equipo vislumbró a un sollozante Steve quemando las sábanas y todos asumieron .

Después de esto;

Natasha le rompió el pómulo.

Bruce insulto su amistad.

Pepper le quitó todo.

Thor redujo cinco felices años de matrimonio con Steve a una simple broma.

Y Clint lo destruyó con su silencio.

0 0

Coulson vino a verlo unos días después.

Tony lo miró y el hombre se movió nerviosamente en su asiento.

Probablemente era la primera vez que Tony lograba incomodar al hombre normalmente imperturbable.

Tony ni siquiera se sintió bien por eso.

Solo sacudió la cabeza cuando Coulson le dijo que su lugar con los Vengadores lo estaba esperando.

"Me retiro", susurró Tony. "Recuperaré el control sobre SI y destruiré a Iron Man", dijo con voz áspera.

Coulson palideció dramáticamente y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de convencerlo de que no tomara ninguna decisión apresurada.

No mientras toma morfina y se recupera de casi morir.

Tony volvió la cabeza, no dispuesto a escuchar más.

0 0

Despidió a Pepper tan pronto como pudo caminar.

Se vistió y agarró su teléfono.

Era hora de que recuperara lo que era suyo.

La junta le pidió un motivo.

Les dijo que la razón era la falta de confianza.

Aceptaron porque él accedió a pagar una compensación por valor de un millón de dólares.

0 0

Cortó todos los lazos con los militares.

0 0

En los tres meses posteriores a ese evento, Tony fue más prolífico de lo que había sido en los últimos diez años. Desarrolló una cantidad asombrosa de proyectos, recordando al mundo que detrás del Iron Man, antes de los Avengers y debajo del multimillonario playboy y egocéntrico ; hubo un prodigio de ingeniería mecánica, que constantemente creaba nueva tecnología y buscaba formas de mejorarla. Que su inteligencia se clasificó como la de un genio y que era una de las tres personas más inteligentes de la Tierra. La gente a menudo olvidaba que más allá de la armadura, el dorado y el rojo, más allá de la imagen de un héroe, la armadura había sido una pieza complicada de ingeniería.

Esto también se extendió a su notable ingenio al lidiar con situaciones difíciles, como decisiones comerciales desafiantes y trampas mortales, donde era capaz de usar sus herramientas disponibles de manera poco ortodoxa y efectiva.

La gente solo veía su imagen pública como un excéntrico al que le encantaba tirar dinero y comprar buenos autos y le gustaba divertirse y beber. Pero la gente no parecía comprender lo que tal fortuna tenía derecho. Pensaron que había heredado todo de Howard, pero la verdad era que Howard Stark no había tenido tanto éxito como su hijo, no había logrado una cuarta parte de lo que Tony había construido.

Tony era extremadamente respetado en el mundo de los negocios. Fue capaz de llamar la atención de la gente cuando habló sobre asuntos económicos en virtud del hecho de que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para, a lo largo de los años, crear varias compañías multimillonarias en casi todo el mundo desde prácticamente nada. Era conocido por la lealtad que le ordenó y regresó a quienes trabajaban para él, así como por su impecable ética comercial. También se esforzó por ser ambientalmente responsable en sus negocios, y hace una semana, inmediatamente despidió a un empleado que realizó ventas rentables (pero ilegales) al Doctor Doom.

No estaba lo suficientemente amargado como para ocultar esto de SHIELD y envió la información directamente a Fury sin agregar nada. No quería que los Vengadores vinieran corriendo por su puerta porque se encontraron frente a las tecnologías Stark.

Últimamente, los medios aparecieron con su "renacimiento". Lo llamaron la "Nueva Edad de Oro de las Industrias Stark". Tony no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Siempre había sido un gran trabajador, pero supuso que su intelecto y su genio no adulterado se habían oscurecido por su alcoholismo y su pérdida de concentración en las cosas.

Ser Iron Man había sido genial, pero había mermado su valor como ingeniero / empresario. La gente no se identificó con un héroe. Los amaban, los adulaban, pero no los veían como seres humanos. El cuento milagroso de Tony; luchar públicamente contra dos episodios graves de alcoholismo y su posterior recuperación lo puso en una escala humana normal. La gente podría identificarse con un ex alcohólico, no con un hombre en una pieza de metal voladora.

Su demostración de tremenda fuerza de voluntad, nunca darse por vencido y, a menudo, salir de una derrota más fuerte lo convirtió en el nuevo amor de Estados Unidos. Los medios lo amaban, la gente lo amaba y, se atrevía a decir, estaban orgullosos de él.

Dejar a los Vengadores y dejar atrás el traje de Iron Man probablemente había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Había quedado claro para la gente que el verdadero 'Hombre de Hierro' no había sido la armadura, sino el hombre mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tony se sintió libre. Se sentía bien con lo que estaba haciendo y sentía que podía respirar y dejar de fingir.

No echaba de menos a nadie.

0 0

Unos meses más tarde, se encontró con los Vengadores en un baile benéfico organizado cada año por la ciudad de Nueva York. Fue para reunir fondos para todas las veces que los villanos atacaron la ciudad.

Tony asintió cortésmente pero no se demoró.

Coulson fue lo suficientemente valiente como para entablar una pequeña conversación, pero los fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules de Tony fueron suficientes para hacerle asentir y volver con Barton, Thor, Romanov, Banner y Rogers, que estaban parados no lejos del bar.

Sintió la intensa mirada de Steve sobre él toda la noche.

0 0

Todo un año después, Tony conoció a un hombre que pensó que podía amar tanto como todavía amaba a Steve. El hombre trabajaba para la compañía farmacéutica recientemente asociada con SI

"Hola", dijo suavemente, mirando a Tony con una sonrisa amable. "Harold King".

Tony lo miró con cautela pero todavía le estrechó la mano. "Tony Stark".

Harold sonrió. Era alto, pensó Tony, realmente alto. 6'3 " (1.90 mt) si tuviera que Tony adivinar y unas buenas 205 libras en él(92 kilos). Pero mientras su cuerpo era intimidante, su rostro y sus ojos eran gentiles y suaves. El hombre exudaba algo irreverentemente tranquilo y amoroso.

"No creo que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerte", continuó Harold, todavía sonriendo.

Tony se lamió los labios con nerviosismo y se movió un poco, sintiendo que podía sonrojarse bajo la intensa mirada del hombre. "Yo ... uh, no. Hace poco abrí la sucursal médica del SI".

Harold asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, vamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo suavemente, saludando en dirección a la sala de conferencias.

Tony asintió y lo siguió, poniendo su maletín en la larga mesa de conferencias. "Uhm", se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. "¿Estamos esperando a otros?" preguntó inquieto.

Harold sonrió y se arremolinó de izquierda a derecha en su silla. "No", dijo, "soy el único que representa a Omni Med Corp."

Tony asintió bruscamente y abrió su maleta, agarró dos tabletas de computadora y le pasó una a Harold.

Las siguientes cuatro horas se dedicaron a discutir los nuevos diseños de Tony en extremidades artificiales y la insinuación cuidadosa de comenzar una investigación y desarrollo experimental sobre órganos artificiales.

Después de unos momentos de sumergirse en lo que amaba y lo que hacía mejor, Tony se sintió más a gusto e incluso intercambió bromas con Harold.

0 0

Dos meses después de la colaboración, Harold le invitó a cenar.

"No se trata de trabajo. Solo ... cenar", dijo el hombre alto con su sonrisa siempre presente.

Tony se congeló, miró a todos lados menos a la cara de Harold y aceptó temblorosamente después de un largo rato debatiendo consigo mismo.

0 0

La cena fue fantástica, dulce y no fue incómoda en absoluto.

Harold, Harry, habló sobre su vida y nunca le hizo preguntas dolorosas a Tony. Tony se enteró de que el hombre tenía 52 años, fue estudiante de biología de la Universidad de Austin y nació en San Antonio.

"¡Pero no tienes acento!" Tony exclamó con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry rio. "Trabajé muy duro para deshacerme de él", confesó. "Nadie me tomó en serio cuando comencé a insinuar la creación de mi propia corporación farmacéutica. No pensaron que alguien que parecía haberse tragado un chicle podría lograrlo. Así que tuve terapia del habla y hablo bastante parecido a un Neoyorquino ahora ".

Compartieron el postre y Harry no le preguntó ni una vez sobre el anillo en su dedo.

0 0

Cuatro meses después de salir, Harry lo besó.

Tony no pensó en Steve.

0 0

Tony Stark fue nominado para el Premio Nobel de Física después de su primer aniversario.

Ganó.

En su discurso agradeció a Harold King por creer en él.

0 0

No durmieron juntos hasta después de dieciocho meses de citas.

A Tony le pareció increíble que Harry todavía estuviera con él después de todo este tiempo.

0 0

"¿Vas a quitártelo?" Harry preguntó en voz baja una noche mientras ambos yacían en la cama, saciados y contentos.

Estaban tomados de la mano y Harry estaba jugando distraídamente con el anillo que todavía adornaba el dedo de Tony.

Tony se tensó y apartó su mano de la de Harry. "Yo ... yo no ..."

Harry hizo un sonido relajante y presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Tony. "No era una cuestión para discutir, amor", susurró. "Solo preguntaba si te lo ibas a quitar".

Tony se lamió los labios nerviosamente y respiró tembloroso. No quería responderle a Harry. Ni siquiera estaba divorciado. Oficialmente, todavía estaba casado con Steve Rogers, incluso si no habían estado juntos durante dos años y medio. No sabía si alguna vez estaría listo para pasar por un divorcio. Era estúpido y lo sabía, pero en el fondo todavía se aferraba a su matrimonio. No pudo borrar así como así los cinco años más felices de su vida.

Pero también sabía que no estaba bien. No estaba bien para Harry, Steve y Tony.

"Simplemente no lo sé", sollozó.

Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de él. "No te estoy pidiendo que tomes una decisión en este instante, cariño. Te estoy pidiendo que sigas tu corazón", susurró mientras una de sus grandes manos descansaba en el Reactor de Arco. "Lo que elijas, lo aceptaré porque sé que te hará feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero para ti".

Sus palabras solo hicieron que Tony se sintiera más culpable.

Tony lloró toda la noche, la voz amorosa de Harry susurrando dulces tonterías en sus oídos.

0 0

Tony se hundió hasta las entrañas de un nuevo hardware cuando JARVIS anunció la presencia de alguien en la puerta de la mansión Malibu. Harry se había mudado hace dos meses, e incluso si la casa era grande, era perfecta para dos hombres muy independientes que querían evitar pisar los pies del otro cada minuto.

Harry generalmente estaba en la biblioteca, trabajando en revisiones médicas y sus discursos de conferencia mientras Tony estaba en el taller "construyendo cosas" como dijo Harry.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó distraídamente. Si pudiera alcanzar esa placa de circuito, todo saldría bien.

"Capitán Rogers, señor".

Tony se congeló y solo salió bruscamente de su lapso momentáneo cuando el soldador que sostenía le quemó la palma. Siseando de dolor, apartó la mano y dejó caer el dispositivo.

"Mierda", murmuró sin aliento, apretando los dientes ante la furiosa quemadura de dos pulgadas que cruzaba su palma. "Mierda." Miró a su alrededor, sosteniendo su mano temblorosa y se puso tembloroso. No sabía si estaba temblando por el dolor o el miedo que sentía. "Uhm-JARVIS, ¿dónde está Harry?" preguntó un poco desesperado.

"Creo que el Sr. King está haciendo café para él y el Capitán".

Sintiéndose débil, Tony palideció. "¿Qué?" exhaló con incredulidad.

"Dije-"

"¡Sé lo que dijiste!" Tony gritó y siseó cuando golpeó su mano sobre la mesa de trabajo con enojo. "¡Maldición!" Él gruñó y pateó la mesa, lastimándose el pie más que logrando cualquier otra cosa, antes de irrumpir por la puerta de vidrio y subir las escaleras. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se acercó a la cocina y respiró hondo. Sacudiéndose y recordando que era Tony Stark, levantó la barbilla y entró en la habitación.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Harry estaba apoyado contra el mostrador de la cocina, con una taza de café a su lado y Steve estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, con una taza entre las manos. Pero lo que realmente atrapó a Tony fue la apariencia desaliñada de Steve; su cara sin afeitar, su cabello revuelto y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

"Tony", sonrió Harry suavemente antes de que su rostro tranquilo se volviera oscuro al notar la mano herida de Tony. "¿Que pasó?" dijo en voz baja antes de arrastrar a Tony de la mano y sostenerlo debajo del grifo para enfriar la herida.

"Yo ... me quemé la mano", respondió débilmente.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, eso es lo que hiciste", murmuró, antes de empujar a un tierno Tony a uno de los asientos y agarrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Aplicó cuidadosamente Biafine sobre la carne quemada y terminó rápidamente vendando la herida, sus movimientos suaves demostraban que no era la primera vez que reparaba a Tony. Hecho esto, presionó un delicado beso en la esquina de la boca de Tony. "Hablen", le susurró al oído.

Tony asintió aturdido y vio a Harry salir de la cocina.

Sintiéndose expuesto de repente, Tony agarró la taza de café que Harry había preparado para él y la bebió de un trago, casi deseando que fuera whisky.

"t-te ves bien", dijo Steve finalmente después de un rato con voz temblorosa.

Tony se encogió de hombros, sin mirar en su dirección. No se veía particularmente bien. No hoy de todos modos. Llevaba un par de jeans viejos y andrajosos, botas de trabajo negras y una de las camisas de Harry; demasiado pequeño para el hombre pero claramente demasiado grande para Tony, y ahora estaba manchado de grasa y aceite. Su cabello era más largo, cubría sus orejas y nuca y su rostro había permanecido afeitado desde aquel día. Lo hizo parecer más joven, dijo Harry. Más despreocupado y relajado.

"Escuché lo que hiciste con Omni Med Corp. Ayudaste a mucha gente. Y ... bueno, felicidades por el Premio Nobel".

Tony hizo una mueca levemente. "Fue hace un año", dijo con suavidad.

Steve se encogió un poco. "Lo sé ... simplemente no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. Yo ..." se detuvo y lanzó un gran suspiro, sacudiendo los hombros. "Quería decirte cuánto lo sentía, todavía lo estoy. Sé que cualquier disculpa que diga nunca compensará la forma en que te traté y lo que te hice a ti, a nosotros , pero yo ... " se detuvo y se frotó la cara , sofocando un sollozo. "Quería decirle que lamento haberte hecho llevar la culpa. Nunca le dije a los demás que no eras tú. Yo deje que pusieran todo en ti y ... Tomé todo de ti. Tus amigos, Tu casa ... y también tu dignidad. Y por eso, nunca me lo perdonaré ".

Tony se movió nerviosamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura protectoramente. "¿Por qué viniste?"

Steve levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron; azul contra azul; Steve está atormentado y Tony está agonizante. "Yo solo ..." Steve se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, bebé", sollozó, bajando la cabeza y poniendo la cara con las manos. "No sé por qué lo hice, ¡ni siquiera puedo entender por qué te haría eso, por qué destruiría lo más hermoso de mi vida!"

El cuerpo de Tony estaba temblando y dio un paso atrás. Ya no quería escuchar a Steve. "No fue una buena idea venir aquí", dijo con voz quebrada. "Yo-Harry él es ..."

Steve asintió y se frotó la cara, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas. "Sí, lo conocí. Parece un buen hombre".

Tony sacudió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, balanceándose ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Es bueno para mí", susurró.

Steve asintió y miró a Tony, con los ojos atrapando el anillo todavía en su mano. "Yo tampoco me quité el mío", se rió temblorosamente en un jadeo. "No podía admitir que te había perdido para siempre". Hizo una pausa y suspiró. "Sabía que estabas viendo a alguien más. Solo que no tan… serio, pensé—"

"¿Qué?" Tony lo interrumpió. "¿Que te perdonaría? ¿Devolverte?"

Ahora, la ira era mejor que esa tontería estremecedora y temblorosa de hace unos minutos.

"¡Te follaste a mi mejor amigo en nuestra cama!" el grito. "En nuestra cama!" Sacudió violentamente la cabeza y se agarró el pelo con dureza. "¡Ni siquiera pude defenderme después de eso! ¡Todos asumieron ! ¿Y qué? ¿Nuestros cinco años de matrimonio no fueron suficientes para convencerlos de que había cambiado? ¿Que no era el mismo playboy sin sentido de antes? Romanov rompió mi puta cara! sollozó y enojado se frotó los ojos para detener las lágrimas. "Estoy tan cansado de todo eso de 'pobre capitán América perdido en el maldito siglo 21'! Todos me amenazaron con daños corporales ni una hora antes de nuestro matrimonio, incluso Rhodey y Pepper que supuestamente eran mis amigos. ¡Pero no, nadie podría darme unas buenas palabras porque todos estaban tan seguros de que iba a arruinarlo! ¡Que iba a romper tu maldito corazón! Pero no importa Stark; ¡Él no tiene corazón!

Steve se levantó, acercándose cuidadosamente a Tony como si fuera un animal aterrorizado y acorralado. "Lo siento mucho", susurró.

"¿Qué se supone que debía decir?" Tony suplicó. "Ni siquiera podía decir la verdad, porque ¿a quién crees que creerían? ¿a ti o a mi? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía defenderme de ellos? ¿De mi familia?"

Steve dio un último paso y abrazó a Tony en sus fuertes brazos, tratando de calmarlo mientras frotaba una mano grande arriba y abajo en la espalda de Tony. "Lo siento mucho, Tony, lo siento mucho, bebé. Por favor, te amo, lo siento mucho", repitió como un mantra.

"¡Quítate de encima de mí!" Tony gritó y trató de salir del abrazo del hombre más alto. "¡Quítate de encima de mí!" repitió, golpeando su puño inútilmente contra el inamovible cofre de Steve. "¿Por qué me harías eso?" se derrumbó en los brazos de Steve, demasiado cansado y sobrecargado para seguir luchando. "¿Por qué me dejarías?" Las rodillas de Tony cedieron debajo de él, su cuerpo ya no podía sostenerlo en posición vertical. "¿Por qué?" sollozaba una y otra vez. "¿Por qué no me amaste lo suficiente?"

Steve lo abrazó con fuerza, siguiéndolo hasta el suelo mientras acunaba a Tony en sus brazos, meciéndose de un lado a otro; su penitencia son los gritos agonizantes y las súplicas de Tony.

0 0

Dos meses después, Harry fue diagnosticado con cáncer terminal.

Tony se gritó ronco en su taller y rompió todos los artículos a su alcance.

0 0

"Te amo", susurró Tony una noche mientras se acurrucaba contra Harry en la cama del hospital.

Los médicos dijeron que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Harry se derrumbara y tuviera que ser confinado a la cama hasta el final, los dos tuvieron tiempo de asegurarse de que Harry tuviera todo preparado para su muerte. Tony intentó aguantar pero tuvo un colapso cuando el hombre que trabajaba en la funeraria le preguntó si preferían la inhumación o la cremación.

Cuidar los asuntos de Harry había sido sorprendentemente rápido; ya había escrito un testamento y tenía un sucesor diseñado esperando tomar el control de Omni Med Corp. Tony se había negado a saber nada y solo se había sentado esperando a que Harry y sus abogados se ocuparan de eso.

"Yo también te amo, Tony", respondió Harry con dificultad.

"No quiero que te vayas", suplicó Tony, "¡Por favor, le diste sentido a mi vida!"

Harry hizo un sonido relajante y acarició la mejilla de Tony. "Va a estar bien, amor, ya lo verás".

Tony sacudió la cabeza y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. "¿Cómo?" preguntó con voz quebrada. "¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti ahora?"

Harry tomó su mano con un agarre débil y la levantó a la altura de los ojos, mostrando el brillante anillo plateado. "Así es como", respondió.

Tony sollozó más fuerte y se arrancó el anillo con rabia, arrojándolo sobre la mesita de noche. "¡Debería haberme librado de eso hace mucho tiempo!" siseó. "¡Te amo!" susurró fervientemente. "Por favor, Harry, te amo ."

Harry lo besó suavemente. "Lo sé", asintió. "Eres lo más hermoso que sucedió en mi vida, Tony".

0 0

Harry murió esa noche.

Besó a Tony por última vez, dijo que lo amaba, dijo que no se olvidara de vivir, y solo ... cerró los ojos y murió.

Tony rogó, rezó, amenazó y suplicó, pero Harry nunca se despertó.

0 0

Harry no tenía familia.

Era hijo único de San Antonio y sus padres murieron cuando él tenía unos treinta años. Las únicas personas que le ofrecieron sus condolencias a Tony fueron en su mayoría socios comerciales y asociados.

Tony conocía a la mitad de ellos por haberlos conocido en las mesas de negociación, pero no conocía a la otra mitad.

Sin embargo, parado en el banco delantero, rodeado de cientos de personas, Tony nunca se había sentido tan solo.

0 0

Luego se sentó durante horas frente a la lápida.

Habló pero Harry nunca respondió.

0 0

Se olvidó de nuevo.

Comer, beber, dormir.

No fue una sorpresa para él despertarse en el hospital, Steve sentado en la silla de plástico a su lado; cabeza en sus manos, hombros caídos y temblorosos.

Tony esperaba que estuviera sufriendo.

No había razón para que Tony fuera el único que lo hacía.

0 0

Harry donó su fortuna a diferentes asociaciones de caridad. Sabía que Tony no necesitaba y, sobre todo, no quería su dinero.

La prensa fue sorprendentemente gentil con él. No apareció en ninguna revista o periódico sobre escándalos después de su estadía en el hospital. Vislumbró a uno o dos fotógrafos cuando salió, pero nunca vio su foto demacrada y demacrada en las noticias.

0 0

Harry le dejó una carta.

Y cuando Tony la abrió años más tarde, acurrucado en la cama rodeado del calor de Steve, lloró y le contó a Steve todo sobre el gran hombre que Harold King había sido.

0 0


	2. Chapter 2

Al igual que la primera parte, está historia es solo una traducción, yo no soy su autora.

Butterfly Of Courage

0 0

Rhodey. Robando.

Natasha. Golpeando

Bruce. Rompiendo.

Pepper. Tomando.

Thor. En auge.

Clint. Silencio.

Happy. Conduciendo.

Fury. Regodeandose.

Coulson. Desaprobando.

Harry. Amando.

Steve.

Steve. Traicionando.

0 0

Después del entierro de Harry, Tony permaneció en su tumba por el resto del día y durante toda la noche. Se apoyó contra la hermosa piedra de mármol, alternando entre apatía total y completa y episodios de sollozos incontrolables.

Al día siguiente llovió, pero no se movió. Era demasiado indiferente para darse cuenta de que su conductor y guardaespaldas, el que había reemplazado a Happy, había pasado la noche esperándolo, apoyado contra el automóvil. Ahora estaba arrodillado junto a él en silencio, sosteniendo un paraguas negro y protegiéndolo del peor de los elementos.

Ese hombre, Roman Parnell, había trabajado para Tony durante dos años para entonces. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Tony no tenía ninguna protección personal, inmediatamente comenzó a investigar, finalmente encontró a Roman y lo asignó a Tony.

Además de Harry, Roman era sin duda su único amigo. ¿Y ahora que Harry estaba muerto? Probablemente el único que le quedaba. Porque el hombre que Tony amaba, que lo había amado y apreciado, que lo había cuidado y le había ofrecido todo, fue enterrado a seis pies debajo de Tony, pudriéndose lentamente y siendo comido por insectos pútridos y repugnantes.

¿Qué sería de la hermosa cara de Harry?

Tony se estremeció y no tuvo nada que ver con el frío que se había instalado en sus huesos.

"Vamos, jefe", murmuró Roman suavemente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello húmedo. "Vamos a casa."

Tony no tenía fuerzas suficientes para decirle a Roman que su casa ahora se estaba deteriorando en la tierra.

0 0

Tony había esperado la caída en la bolsa de valores de Stark Industries. Todos esperaron con dificultad para que él se derrumbara y comenzara a beber de nuevo.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaban era que Tony se enterrara en su trabajo y duplicara su tasa de producción en tres semanas.

0 0

"Hola jefe", llamó Roman, pateando suavemente la silla donde Tony estaba sentado, inclinado sobre una mesa de trabajo con su soplete en la mano. "No has estado afuera por cuatro días. Vamos a dar un paseo".

Sin esperar a que Tony respondiera, el hombre alto y negro arrancó el soplete de la mano de Tony y lo apagó, antes de agarrar a Tony por el brazo y literalmente lo sacó del laboratorio. Lo empujó hacia la habitación de Tony y lo obligó a ir al baño. Mientras Tony se duchaba, agarró un par de jeans negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, colocándolos en la silla al lado de la puerta del baño. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, se recostó sobre los codos y suspiró.

Tony salió una hora después, recién afeitado y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Se vistió lentamente, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo doliera y se paró frente a Roman.

"Bien", aprobó el hombre negro. "Vamos, vamos".

0 0

No fueron a ningún lugar específico en realidad. Roman simplemente condujo, deteniéndose al costado de la carretera sobre las colinas de

Hollywood y simplemente se sentaron en el capó del automóvil, comiendo fresas y bebiendo coca.

"¿Qué debo hacer, Roman?" Tony preguntó después de un rato, mirando la puesta de sol con una cara inexpresiva.

Roman se encogió de hombros. "Seguir, supongo", respondió simplemente, haciendo todo lo posible para no hacer una mueca al oír la voz ronca de Tony. Era la primera vez que Tony hablaba desde el funeral.

"¿Y si no quiero?" Tony susurró entrecortadamente.

Roman cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "Entonces no lo haces".

0 0

Tony pasó todos los martes (el día que Harry murió) en su tumba. Simplemente se sentó y miró las palabras grabadas, algunas veces hablando con Harry, otras tarareando y otras solo en silencio.

0 0

"¿Viniste a regocijarte?"

Steve estaba de pie detrás de Tony, a varios metros de distancia, con flores en sus manos. "Nunca haría algo así", respondió en voz baja.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "No lo sabría", murmuró, "Me pregunto si alguna vez lo hice".

Steve tragó el nudo en su garganta y dio los pasos que lo separaban de Tony. Se arrodilló con cautela y depositó las flores contra la tumba de piedra. "Sé que lo amabas", dijo suavemente, "no ridiculizaría su memoria al hacer algo tan hiriente para ti", afirmó con calma.

Tony se burló incrédulo. "No puedo confiar en ti en nada".

Steve se congeló ante eso, asintiendo lenta y dolorosamente. "¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"

La cabeza de Tony giró en su dirección tan rápido que Steve se encogió. "No es el momento ni el lugar para calmar tu mezquina conciencia", gruñó Tony, con los ojos azules ardiendo de furia. "¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí y preguntarme eso! ¡No frente a Harry!" gritó, parándose y caminando de regreso al auto donde Roman lo estaba esperando.

Steve corrió tras él, su mano sobre el hombro de Tony volteó al hombre más bajo. "¿Cuándo es el momento adecuado entonces?" preguntó desesperadamente. "¿Incluso tengo una oportunidad?"

Tony se atragantó con un sollozo enojado y se liberó de las garras de Steve. "¡Tuviste tu oportunidad!" gritó, su puño arremetiendo contra el pecho de Steve. "Pero lo arruinaste! tu me tenías! Te quise tanto, bastardo! Yo te amaba tanto !" Repitió con voz quebrada. "¡Pero no fue suficiente! ¡Nunca soy suficiente!" él raspó. "Siempre me falta algo, ¿no, Steve? Siempre hay algo mal en mí. Empujo a la gente, ¿no? Mi madre me dejó con un hombre que nunca me amó, Pepper me dejó porque estaba haciendo lo correcto pero ella no pudo manejarlo y me dejaste porque no era lo suficientemente bueno ... "

"No, Tony—" pero Steve fue interrumpido por Tony golpeándolo nuevamente.

"¿Qué no te di? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente para ti?" lloró miserablemente.

Se frotó la cara con manos temblorosas, y de repente Tony gritó. Gritó con cada célula de su cuerpo, gritó hasta que su voz se quebró y su garganta se negó a pronunciar más sonidos.

Steve tenía a Tony envuelto en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cuando sus piernas se doblaron y cayeron al suelo, Tony se sentó a horcajadas sobre las vueltas de Steve que lo mecieron en la cuna de sus brazos. "¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?" Tony susurró rotundamente, cada cuerda cruelmente cortada de su cuerpo.

Incapaz de hacer nada.

Incapaz de resistir el abrazo de Steve.

"¿Qué voy a hacer sin Harry?" preguntó suplicante, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos azules. "¿Por qué me dejó también?" lloró. "Ya no entiendo".

Steve cerró los ojos y las lágrimas sin control cayeron por sus mejillas. "No sé, bebé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo".

0 0

Tony no soñó esta vez.

Se cortó las muñecas y cerró los ojos.

Se despertó tres semanas después, con vendajes blancos brillantes alrededor de sus muñecas, la habitación blanca y brillante del hospital que lo rodeaba, nada blanco brillante tragándolo.

Llamó a Harry pero nunca vino.

Estaba perdido y no podía regresar.

0 0

Steve se sentó junto a su cama durante el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado.

Él estaba ahí.

Incluso cuando Tony gritó, gritó y susurró que lo odiaba.

Steve se lo llevó todo.

Steve nunca se fue.

Tony lo odiaba aún más.

0 0

Harry le dijo que Steve era su única debilidad. Que Tony era la persona más fuerte que había visto en su vida, pero que siempre tendría esta enorme suavidad en su personaje en lo que respecta a Steve.

Para Tony se convirtió en un defecto.

Una mancha en su mundo perfectamente blanco.

Harry había sido muy, muy blanco .

Steve era asqueroso, dejando sus huellas grasientas en las paredes perfectamente limpias del alma de Tony.

Extrañaba la limpieza de Harry.

0 0

"Los humanos son volubles".

Tony observó a la criatura acechar de un lado a otro frente a él, sus extrañas pinzas haciendo clic en el húmedo suelo subterráneo donde lo había arrastrado. Parecía un insecto y quería usar a Tony para atraer a los Vengadores.

"Los humanos son defectuosos".

No sabía cómo sucedió. En un momento estaba dando un discurso de conferencia sobre física cuántica en Hanoi, Vietnam, y en el siguiente se despertó en una cueva, frío y tratando de detener el sangrado en su antebrazo derecho.

"Los humanos tienen defectos".

Tony no dijo nada.

Pero él estuvo de acuerdo.

0 0

Steve siseó mientras retiraba suavemente la tela empapada de sangre atada alrededor del antebrazo de Tony. La herida debajo era profunda y sangraba lentamente.

Tony lo miró y creyó ver un hueso blanco en la piel abierta. Frunció el ceño y miró distraídamente las manos de Steve trabajando en limpiar la herida y coserla.

Estaban varados en algún lugar de la jungla de Vietnam, por lo que Tony podía adivinar, ya que había estado en la capital en el momento de su captura, y estaban huyendo de los insectos que lo habían capturado.

Aparentemente, la cueva donde lo habían llevado era el nido y se suponía que él era el cebo para llevar a todos los Vengadores a la Reina.

El corte aparentemente provino de un filo mandibular cuando un insecto soldado lo arrastró hacia el nido.

Eso fue asqueroso.

"Aquí", dijo Bruce suavemente, "bebe esto".

Tony miró inexpresivamente la taza que el hombre le estaba entregando y percibió una bocanada de agua caliente mezclada con hierbas.

"Es el árbol del té. Ayuda contra la infección", explicó.

Tony lo tomó sin palabras y tomó un sorbo de la bebida humeante sin una palabra o una mirada al hombre. Vio la intensa mirada de Bruce fija en las pesadas cicatrices que tenía en sus muñecas.

Siniestro.

0 0

"Te lo quitaste", susurró Steve en la noche.

Los supuestos superhéroes no habían planeado bien el rescate de Tony. Todavía estaban varados y no tenían forma de llegar a SHIELD ni a ningún tipo de civilización. Tony podía escuchar a Romanov murmurar sobre estúpidos tontos de amor y falta de preparación.

Aparentemente, Steve no había estado dispuesto a esperar a que los Vengadores se reunieran antes de correr tras Tony.

Tony no pudo dormir en el bosque húmedo. Los insectos zumbaban por todas partes a su alrededor y cada pocos minutos llovía sobre ellos sin previo aviso durante unos diez minutos. Entonces el calor volvió a sofocarlos.

No miró a Steve cuando respondió, pero apretó su mano izquierda, frotándose el pulgar contra su dedo anular. "Me lo quité cuando me di cuenta de que mantenerlo estaba lastimando a Harry más que ese maldito cáncer", susurró. "E incluso entonces fue demasiado tarde porque murió en mis brazos una hora después de que me lo quitara", suspiró.

Cinco meses después de la muerte de Harry y se sintió entumecido. Donde antes había un dolor agudo atravesando su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Harry, ahora solo era un latido sordo y un nudo en el estómago. Todavía dolía, pero supuso que el tiempo realmente hizo pasar el dolor.

El fuerte aliento de Steve no lo disuadió. "Lo siento", susurró el soldado.

"Yo también", Tony entonó rotundamente.

0 0

"Entonces, escuché que estabas bastante bien con la compañía", intentó Clint jovialmente.

Tony se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello, se lo peinó hacia atrás e hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento sacudió su brazo con demasiada brusquedad. "Obviamente," murmuró Tony, uno de sus pies pateados resbalando en un charco de lodo. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, apretando los dientes con molestia.

Ahora entendía por qué los soldados de la guerra de Vietnam se habían vuelto completamente locos. ¿Cómo se suponía que la gente sobreviviría en este tipo de infierno? Todo era calor, lluvia e insectos. Y la jodida humedad. Su camisa blanca, cubierta de barro, sangre y sudor estaba permanentemente pegada a su piel y sus pantalones negros ajustados a medida lo abrazaban como los peores pantalones ajustados del mercado.

Jodida jungla. Odiaba los árboles.

0 0

Bruce siseó, no muy diferente a Steve dos días antes, cuando retiró las vendas improvisadas del brazo de Tony. "Oh, Tony", exhaló con tristeza.

Tony no dijo nada, solo miró con indiferencia la piel hinchada, roja y harapienta. Por lo que parecía, los cuidadosos puntos de Steve eran ahora una vista espantosa; filtrando sangre semi coagulada y pus. La fuerte humedad hacía imposible que Tony se curara y la herida se había infectado.

"No tan bonita, uhm", murmuró Tony.

Ignoró la mirada de Bruce hacia él y se ocupó recostándose contra la enorme raíz de un árbol, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Podía sentir que la fiebre drenaba su fuerza y voluntad. Se sentía débil y mareado, asqueroso en su propia piel y dolorido. El quería salir.

"Está infectado", proporcionó Bruce innecesariamente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Tony cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, apartando la cabeza del rostro inquisitivo de Bruce. "Enfermo", fue su única respuesta antes de inclinarse y vomitar la poca agua que había podido beber hace una hora.

0 0

"Entonces ... veo que has optado por el tratamiento silencioso", dijo Barton desde algún lugar detrás de Tony.

Tony rechinó los dientes, más por el dolor en su brazo que por cualquier otra cosa, y simplemente alzó al hombre con una mirada en blanco.

Barton sonrió con inquietud y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación falsa. "Lo entiendo, ya sabes", suspiró, sentado frente a Tony en el tronco de un árbol muerto. "Es lo que te hice".

Tony miró un poco más antes de apartar la mirada y con cuidado movió las piernas debajo de él. Estuvieron deprimidos por la noche, pero Tony, a pesar de su completo y absoluto agotamiento, parecía no poder dormir.

"Sooooo", Clint se interrumpió, "¿qué pasa con la cara afeitada?" preguntó de la nada.

Tony fulminó con la mirada a Clint con cansancio, el rostro rojo por la fiebre, empapado de sudor y los ojos hundidos oscuros en las sombras de las copas, a pesar de que el sol todavía les daba un poco de luz sobre los árboles. "A Harry le gusta", ofreció simplemente.

Barton calló y no preguntó nada más.

Nadie escuchando su conversación parecía dispuesto a corregir el uso del tiempo presente de Tony.

0 0

Tony se estremeció e inconscientemente se enterró en los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban.

"¿Harry?" susurró con voz perdida.

Un ruido tranquilo y relajante fue su única respuesta antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

0 0

"Entonces, cuéntame acerca de este nuevo conductor que tienes", preguntó Steve en voz baja, la frente ardiente de Tony quemando la piel de su cuello donde estaba enterrado.

Tony se sacudió ligeramente en sus brazos y parpadeó lentamente. "Él es ... mi amigo", se arrastraba después de un minuto completo.

Steve apretó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Tony. "Has perdido peso", comentó distraídamente.

Tony tarareó y rascó sus dedos contra el cuero del uniforme de Steve. "Harry cocina", murmuró. "¿Él ... se enojará conmigo por perderse la cena?" preguntó con voz destrozada.

Steve cerró los ojos y presionó su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Tony. "No, bebé. Harry no se enojará".

0 0

"Abrázalo", ladró Bruce a Steve y Thor. "¡Sostén sus piernas!"

Tony luchó violentamente cuando los dos hombres lo sujetaron y gritaron cuando Steve lo agarró del brazo, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto con manos grandes. Él gimió y suplicó, sollozando. "¡No, no, Harry! ¡Por favor, ayuda!"

Las manos de Bruce temblaban mucho mientras esterilizaba rápida pero profesionalmente la hoja del afilado cuchillo sobre el encendedor que sostenía Clint. "Tengo que quitar el tejido muerto", dijo en voz alta, más por su bien que por los demás. Llevó el cuchillo al antebrazo derecho de Tony. "Lo siento, Tony", susurró con voz suplicante.

Steve realmente gimió con Tony cuando la hoja entró en la piel y comenzó a cortar los tejidos muertos y podridos. La herida estaba tan infectada e hinchada que la piel había comenzado a pudrirse y ponerse negra en algunos lugares.

Steve intentó ignorar los gritos desesperados de Tony y sus llamadas a Harry, pero pronto lo encontró demasiado duro y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Alto Bruce! ¡Alto! ¡Lo estás lastimando!" gritó por encima de los gritos de dolor de Tony. "¡Por favor!"

Bruce volvió su rostro empapado, demacrado y gris de horror y miró a Steve con los ojos verdes y brillantes. "¡No puedo parar!" él chasqueó. "¡Tony morirá si no elimino la infección!"

Cuando Steve quería sollozar, apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza en su lugar, sin renunciar al agarre que tenía sobre la temblorosa forma de Tony. "Está bien", murmuró al oído de Tony. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con lodo, sangre y tierra pegados por todas partes con Tony atrapado entre sus piernas y contra su pecho. Su brazo izquierdo sostenía a Tony firmemente contra él; Su mano derecha estaba sujeta alrededor de la extremidad lesionada mientras Thor sujetaba sin esfuerzo las piernas de Tony al suelo.

Los ojos de Steve estaban fijos en Bruce mientras realizaba la brutal cirugía, con la cara gastada, pálida y sudorosa, y parecía sufrir casi tanto como Tony al hacerlo.

Clint caminaba alrededor de ellos, con las manos en su cabello, casi poniéndolas sobre sus orejas cuando los gritos de Tony se volvieron demasiado fuertes, y Romanov estaba sentado lejos de ellos, aparentemente sin emociones, pero Steve podía discernir la culpa, la angustia y la tristeza en sus ojos. Sabía que ella era la que más había lastimado físicamente a Tony. No era nada comparado con lo que Steve había hecho, pero sabía que ahora sentía remordimiento.

La había visto derrumbarse cuando pensó que estaba sola, cuando todos supieron de Fury que Harry estaba muerto.

El hombre, tan doloroso como lo fue para Steve decir, había salvado a Tony de la muerte y había sido el hombre que Steve había dejado de ser para Tony.

Steve le debía todo a Harold King.

0 0

Steve se lamió los labios y trazó suavemente las lágrimas que aún brotaban de los párpados cerrados de Tony. Cómo ansiaba ver esos brillantes ojos azules, mucho más azules que los suyos. Los ojos de Tony siempre habían mantenido su alma y Steve ansiaba que esos maravillosos orbes lo miraran con amor y confianza ... como antes.

Todavía no podía entender lo que había hecho. No podía comprender el momento en que todo se había derrumbado, donde había dado el salto y había hecho lo que parecía lo mejor en ese momento.

Simplemente no lo entendió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había destruido lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida desde ... desde antes de estar congelado?

¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Tony? Y con uno de los raros amigos de Tony, el hombre que había sido el ancla de Tony desde el MIT ... que lo había encontrado después de Afganistán.

Demonios , pensó Steve miserablemente, ¿cómo pudo Rhodes haberle hecho eso a Tony también ?

0 0

Bruce hizo una mueca cuando quitó el vendaje del brazo de Tony, levantando la mano para frotar sobre su boca. "Maldición."

Tony se volvió para mirar con cautela la extremidad herida. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" se arrastraba entrecortadamente, una risa oscura sin humor después de sus palabras.

Bruce continuó mirando el brazo y se pellizcó la frente antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo y tirar de él en castigo propio. "Yo ... yo no ..."

Tony tarareó levemente y se movió en el suelo, con las botas extendidas frente a él. "S-Sabes lo que ... tienes que hacer", dijo débilmente, con la voz quebrada en cada palabra.

Bruce se pasó la mano temblorosa por la cara otra vez y se detuvo en la boca. Sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos y sobresaltados por el horror. "Yo-yo no puedo-"

Tony resopló burlonamente. "La infección ... ha ido demasiado lejos. Tú ... tienes que ... hacerlo".

Steve regresó de su reloj y se arrodilló junto a ellos. Se congeló cuando vio el rostro ceniciento de Bruce y la tez gris y enfermiza de Tony, ahora sombrío y resignado. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó suavemente, trazando el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de las suaves mejillas de Tony. Dos días de cautiverio y dos días más deambulando por la jungla solo habían hecho aparecer una sombra en su rostro perfectamente afeitado. "Tony, ¿qué está pasando?" Steve preguntó de nuevo, más urgentemente, el pánico comenzó a crecer en su pecho. "¿Bruce?"

Bruce tragó saliva, parecía que iba a estar enfermo. Exhaló temblorosamente, con un sollozo alojado en su garganta. "No puedo hacer nada con respecto a la infección, ¡no puedo controlarla!" Su voz se tambaleó, apenas controlada. "¡No puedo ... no puedo salvar, Cristo !" Gritó repentinamente y tropezó hacia atrás, lejos de Tony mientras salía inesperadamente.

Hulk se alzó sobre ellos, con la cara verde retorcida de furia, gruñendo a los héroes, con los dientes expuestos. Steve dio un paso instintivo frente a Tony, con el escudo listo, su otra mano en el arma que tenía en la cadera. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Thor, Natasha y Clint preparándose para atacar o defender en cualquier momento.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?" La voz de Tony, débil y quebrando los bordes, se escuchó detrás de Steve. Steve se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño antes de darse cuenta de que Tony no estaba hablando con él. "¿Me vas a dejar morir? ¿Vas a gruñirnos y destrozarnos a nosotros ya esta jungla solo porque no puedes manejarlo?" él gruñó. E incluso en su estado debilitado y agotado, Tony seguía siendo el mismo hombre poderoso y carismático que siempre había sido. "¿Me vas a dejar morir?" repitió bruscamente, la voz goteaba con puro asco.

La cara de Hulk se desmoronó.

Hulk desapareció.

Bruce cayó de rodillas, sollozando y agarrándose la cabeza.

0 0

Tony estaba mirando el cielo oscuro apenas visible a través del denso dosel. Los pequeños destellos que pudo ver de las estrellas eran hermosos, pero muy, muy equivocados.

No era su cielo.

No el cielo al que se había acostumbrado a mirar con Steve ... y luego con Harry.

Era apenas consciente de las disculpas de Steve, sus ruegos de perdón, de perdón y luego la mano de Steve presionó sobre su nariz y boca sin piedad.

No hay forma de respirar, Tony sucumbió rápidamente a la oscuridad.

0 0

Despertar en un hospital era familiar.

Despertar con un solo brazo no lo era.

0 0

"¿Señor?" La cuidadosa voz de JARVIS resonó en el taller iluminado. "Señor, el Sr. Rogers está pidiendo verlo".

Tony no respondió, demasiado concentrado en su trabajo.

0 0

Un mes después, los periódicos publicaron las primeras imágenes de Tony Stark después de su "trágica experiencia en Vietnam".

Él tenía dos brazos.

0 0

"Sr. Stark, ¿cómo se siente acerca de las personas que llaman a su nueva tecnología como un paso hacia la deshumanización? Viniendo de algunos de los detractores más fervientes, incluso se llama antinatural ... contra la voluntad de Dios".

Tony miró al periodista y lentamente levantó su brazo derecho, mostrando una mano perfectamente sana y de aspecto normal. "¿Dónde estaba Dios cuando me cortaron el brazo?" se preguntó sin alegría.

0 0

"Es ..." Bruce se detuvo y exhaló ruidosamente. "¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?" preguntó con una voz llena de asombro y admiración.

Los otros Vengadores sacudieron la cabeza mientras todos miraban la pantalla del televisor.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sin participar en la discusión entre sus compañeros de equipo, Steve sonrió. Apenas podía respirar, tan abrumado por el orgullo que sentía por el hombre que amaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

0 0

"¿Es ... piel de cerdo o algo así?" Preguntó Natasha, con la cara en blanco como una hoja de papel limpia, pero en su voz había una nota de inquietud.

Tony no apartó la mirada del nombre de Harry grabado en la lápida. "Es sintético", respondió, sacando suavemente algunas malezas que habían crecido alrededor del monumento.

Natasha asintió entendiendo, sabiendo perfectamente que Tony no podía ver el movimiento. "Yo ... vine a decirte que todos estamos contentos de que estés bien", dijo, la entonación un poco avergonzada apenas allí, pero Tony lo entendió de todos modos.

Tony tarareó sin comprometerse y deslizó suavemente los dedos de su mano derecha sobre las letras grabadas en la piedra.

"¿Duele?" Preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

Algo oscuro parpadeó sobre el rostro de Tony, antes de volver a la expresión desprendida que solía tener hoy en día. No se le había escapado a nadie; Ya sea en los medios de comunicación o ex compañeros de equipo, todos eran conscientes de la falta de emociones y las sonrisas que nunca llegaron a los ojos del Iron Man .

No el héroe, no el traje. Solo el hombre.

"Por supuesto que duele", respondió, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos aún clavados en la tumba.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza.

Ella no sabía si estaban hablando del brazo o del hombre que yacía muerto bajo sus pies.

0 0

"Tony, abre la puerta!" Steve gritó. "¡Tony, abre la maldita puerta!"

Tony se balanceó de un lado a otro, sosteniendo su insoportablemente doloroso brazo artificial protectoramente contra su pecho. Cada vez que el puño de Steve golpeaba la puerta, Tony se encogía, sacudiendo su miembro dolorido y aumentando el dolor diez veces.

"Tony ... Tony, por favor", suplicó Steve.

Parecía derrotado, a diferencia de todo lo que Tony había escuchado antes.

"Por favor ... no lo hago, Tony, no voy a lograrlo". Steve soltó una pequeña y triste risa. "Pensé ... pensé que podía. Que podría manejar no tenerte porque ... porque era mi castigo, mi expiación por hacerte ... eso a ti".

Tony parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas, formando gotas de sudor en la línea del cabello para gotear por su frente. Su camiseta blanca estaba empapada, su piel estaba resbaladiza por el sudor frío, su cuerpo temblaba de escalofríos y le castañeteaban los dientes por la fiebre que azotaba sus venas.

"Por favor, cariño, abre la puerta", suplicó Steve, dejándose deslizar hacia abajo para desplomarse en el suelo. "Roman me llamó, dijo que estabas enfermo. Dios, Tony ".

Tony apretó los dientes contra el dolor mientras lograba arrastrarse hasta la puerta, estirando la mano y abriéndola con una mano temblorosa. Arrastrándose hacia la esquina entre la pared del fondo y el baño, Tony miró a Steve cuando entró con las pestañas húmedas.

Steve parecía querer tomar a Tony en sus brazos, pero se contuvo con un esfuerzo obvio. Lentamente dio un paso hacia Tony, no queriendo asustarlo con movimientos bruscos. "¿Dónde guardas los analgésicos?" preguntó suavemente, con los ojos recorriendo el baño antes de abrir el armario sobre el lavabo.

"No tengo ninguno", dijo Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza. Un segundo después, se lanzó hacia el baño, justo a tiempo para vomitar el escaso contenido en su estómago. No había podido comer durante varios días, y como solo había conseguido un poco de agua en él, solo tenía eso y algo de bilis saliendo, quemándole la garganta.

Steve lo agarró por la cintura cuando se desplomó exhausto y pasó una mano sobre la frente ardiente de Tony. "Cristo", murmuró. "Los doctores tuvieron que darte algo"

Estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero no con Tony. Nunca a él, sino a los médicos que habían fijado la prótesis en el hombre precioso en los brazos de Steve.

Tony gruñó y lanzó un gemido agónico desde el fondo de su pecho, una buena mano atrapando la camisa de Steve con un agarre débil. "No quiero ninguno", gruñó, con voz áspera por los gritos y los vómitos.

"¿Qué?" Steve exhaló.

"¡No quiero nada que pueda hacerme adicto!" Tony gruñó, la ira lo hizo, al menos por el momento, olvidar su dolor.

Steve se congeló al darse cuenta de repente. Por supuesto . Tony tenía un pasado con la adicción, y aunque el alcohol había sido un hecho, su abuso de drogas y muchos viajes fallidos a rehabilitación habían sido menos conocidos. Tony había confiado en Steve, en lo que se sintió hace miles de años, cuando habían estado felizmente casados, cuando Tony había sido suyo , cuando Tony amaba a Steve sin odiarlo.

En la actualidad, Tony tenía treinta y siete años y estaba sobrio. Pero sus problemas de drogas habían terminado a los veintitantos; Tomar algo remotamente adictivo hoy podría terminar en un desastre.

Steve nunca lo había pensado realmente, pero cada vez que Tony había resultado herido en el pasado, solo lo habían tratado con antálgicos sin opiáceos. Steve le había rogado en más de una ocasión a Tony que tomara algo más fuerte, para que se lo hiciera más fácil, pero Tony siempre se había negado, diciendo que le hacía la cabeza confusa y le impedía pensar con claridad.

"No es un brazo roto esta vez, Tony", Steve le reprochó entre dientes, su control sobre Tony se mantuvo fuerte. "Se ha cortado, la prótesis está conectada a tus nervios, es…"

"¡Yo sé eso!" Tony gruñó, empujando débilmente el brazo alrededor de su pecho que lo mantenía anclado contra Steve. "¡Lo sé!"

Se alejó de Steve cuando el hombre más grande cedió, logrando ponerse de pie a través de episodios de dolor y náuseas. Se tambaleó hacia la habitación que se levantaba, usando las paredes como un medio para mantenerse en pie. "No puedo", murmuró Tony, "no puedo". Se tambaleó, pero rechazó la mano que ofrecía en su espalda como apoyo, evitando el toque de Steve mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, gimiendo cuando sacudía la extremidad dolorida. Tony se quitó los zapatos torpemente; Nada de su gracia anterior estaba presente mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se acurrucaba a su lado, su brazo dolorido se acunaba tiernamente contra su pecho junto al suyo.

Steve contuvo un suspiro agravado y caminó hacia la cama, ayudando cautelosamente a Tony a quitarse la camiseta, consolándolo cuando nuevas oleadas de dolor lo atravesaron. "Shh", calmó Steve, pasando suavemente una mano por el cabello de Tony, alisándolo de su frente húmeda. "Vas a estar bien".

Los escalofríos que recorrían la columna vertebral de Tony se intensificaron, hasta convertirse en temblor de cuerpo completo, su piel se puso de gallina a pesar del intenso calor que irradiaba de él. "No puedo", gimió, atormentado y perdido.

Steve se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño, regresando con un paño húmedo. Se sentó junto a Tony y se lo puso sobre la frente. "Lo sé", susurró, tomando la mano buena de Tony en la suya. "Lo sé."

0 0

La noche fue larga. Teñido de pesadillas, ataques de pánico, fluidos corporales, lágrimas y vómitos.

Steve trató de ser fuerte. Intenté ayudar a Tony a superar su terrible experiencia de dolor y pena. Trató de calmar su hueso desgarrado, su alma desgarrando la culpa.

No sabía si logró hacerlo.

Mirando a Tony, tendido pálido sobre la cama, desnudo, excepto por un par de boxers y temblando incluso cuando estaba inconsciente, Steve se preguntó.

Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de recuperar a Tony.

Competir con los muertos era una tarea imposible.

0 0

Tony luchó débilmente en los brazos de Steve, donde el soldado lo sostuvo bajo el cálido chorro de la ducha. Él gimió de dolor y arañó la parte del cuerpo de Steve que podía alcanzar, dejando rasguños superficiales y sangrantes a su paso. El hombre más grande siseó cuando una de las uñas contundentes de Tony le atrapó la mejilla y agarró la mano agitada para sujetar firmemente a Tony contra su pecho, consciente del brazo herido. "Cálmate", instó Steve por los delirantes gritos de dolor de Tony. "¡Tony, soy yo, soy Steve! Necesitas calmarte. Sé que duele pero necesitas calmarte ahora".

Tony no lo escuchó; sordo y ciego a cualquier cosa que no sea el agua que lo golpea y su lucha por escapar. "¡Detente, por favor, detente!" Steve apretó los dientes cuando sintió que Tony se tensaba de nuevo, otro espasmo le causó tanta agonía que apretó su mano izquierda alrededor de la muñeca de Steve; tratando de doblarse en dos contra el brazo del soldado.

Veinte minutos después, después del episodio, Tony inhaló profundamente. Tratando de controlar su respiración, sacó otro por la boca y exhaló lentamente por la nariz. "Quiero irme", le dijo a Steve cuando se sintió más tranquilo.

Steve frunció el ceño y lo miró, notando la cara dibujada y las profundas contusiones debajo de los ojos de Tony. No estaba seguro de lo que Tony estaba hablando, pero era flojo contra él, y la fiebre parecía haber disminuido mucho. Apagó el chorro de la ducha y envolvió a Tony en una toalla, llevándolo cuidadosamente al dormitorio y colocándolo sobre la cama.

"Quiero irme", repitió Tony largo y tendido. Estaba mirando la mesita de noche con ojos que no veían, acurrucado de lado con el brazo derecho apoyado contra su pecho.

"¿Y a dónde quieres ir?" Steve preguntó suavemente, quitando el cabello de Tony de sus ojos.

El susurro de Tony se rompió. "Lejos. Solo quiero ..." Se detuvo por un momento para frotar su mejilla contra la ropa de cama. "Lo extraño mucho", casi sollozó. "Solo lo quiero de vuelta".

Steve cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a un lado de la cama. Se frotó la cara mientras exhalaba pesadamente. "Sabes que no puedes irte ... y él no puede volver", respondió Steve constantemente sin volverse para mirar a Tony, enmascarando el dolor que apuñaló su corazón. No sabía si podía, si era lo suficientemente fuerte. Él no era ... Harry lo suficiente. "Él ... él ya no está allí".

Steve no estaba seguro de si Tony lo escuchó, mientras el otro hombre hablaba de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin pestañear. "¿Por qué me dejó? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme a mí también?"

Steve sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé", susurró. "Simplemente no".

Harry estaba parado justo al lado de Steve ahora.

El Abandonador y El Traidor.

0 0

"Te odio", susurró Tony hasta otra noche.

Steve había dejado de contar los días. Había dejado de contar las noches.

Solo Tony contaba ahora.

"Lo sé", respondió rotundamente.

0 0

"Te amo, Tony".

Tony resopló y rascó los dedos de su brazo artificial contra la ropa de cama. "Amo a Harry."

0 0

Cayó contra la cabecera, Tony pasó perezosamente de un canal a otro. Al detenerse en las noticias, observó con cierto desapego cómo el hombre en la pantalla y sus invitados debatían sobre el tema de la nueva tecnología protésica revolucionaria que Stark Industries había lanzado.

"¡No no no!" Uno de los invitados interrumpió al presentador, aparentemente algún tipo de teólogo. "¡La pregunta que debemos hacernos aquí es si Tony Stark está tratando de jugar a ser Dios o no!" Los otros invitados comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, casi gritándose mientras intentaban expresar sus opiniones.

Tony miró, indiferente, cuando el presentador los cortó en voz alta y dirigió la conversación hacia un terreno más tranquilo. "Escuchemos sus opiniones, pero una a la vez", moderó.

"No los escuches", dijo Steve, apareciendo de repente en el umbral de la habitación.

Tony lo miró de reojo, sin mover la cabeza mientras apagaba el televisor. "¿Lo estoy?" preguntó después de un largo momento de silencio.

Steve lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Eres qué?"

Cerrando brevemente los ojos, Tony se volvió para mirar a Steve. "¿Jugar a ser Dios?"

Steve entró en la habitación, colocando cuidadosamente la bandeja en sus manos junto a Tony en la cama. Tomó las dos píldoras junto al plato con sándwiches y se las tendió para que Tony las tomara, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente ante la expresión cautelosa de Tony. "Es aspirina".

Tony miró las píldoras con recelo, pero las tomó y se las tragó con el vaso de agua que Steve le entregó. "¿Lo estoy?" preguntó de nuevo.

Steve sacudió la cabeza. "No. Has revolucionado lo que ya existe. Las prótesis se han utilizado durante mucho tiempo. Lo que las asusta es que ahora, la gente no puede saber si estuvieron allí desde el principio o no". Steve le dio al brazo artificial de Tony, cubierto sobre su vientre, una mirada puntiaguda.

Tony frunció el ceño ante dicha extremidad, la mueca dirigida a las cicatrices enojadas que rodeaban al Injerto , a la mitad de su antebrazo derecho. Era un proyecto en el que había trabajado durante más de una década, y ahora, cuando tuvo que usarlo para sí mismo, se sintió dividido sobre el resultado. Se sintió eufórico por tener dos brazos activos, pero allí se mezcló una cantidad no tan pequeña de asco. Fue extraño

Habiendo asumido el papel del sujeto experimental poco dispuesto, tan pronto como el consejo de Stark Industries se enteró del logro del Injerto , no dudaron en comercializar el éxito, difundiendo la noticia en todo el mundo. Hace cinco semanas, Tony había tenido un brazo cortado en una horrible jungla vietnamita por un cuchillo Bowie harapiento; hoy estaba ganando miles de millones, nuevamente, por la misma razón.

Su asociación con Omni Corp Med había permitido el milagro. Era como si cortar el brazo de su CEO hubiera sido la única señal que necesitaba la junta.

Gominolas viscosas.

0 0

"La pregunta que mucha gente te ha hecho no es sobre el proceso, sino sobre la moralidad detrás de él. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"

Tony se lamió los labios y se movió ligeramente detrás de la mesa. La mujer que le había preguntado lo miraba con ojos curiosos, ella y el resto de los reporteros esperaban su respuesta con aliento. La espaciosa sala donde se celebró la conferencia de prensa estaba tan silenciosa que se podía oír caer un alfiler. Estaba a kilómetros de distancia de las conferencias de años atrás, cuando Tony había elogiado la atención de todos con comentarios desagradables, encantadores y sarcásticos. El hombre sentado en el centro de atención ese día estaba impasible y controlado. Tony se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba hacer un poco de control de daños y esconderse en su habitación no iba a ser suficiente. Podría haber elegido enviar un portavoz de SI, pero era demasiado importante.

Tenía que ser el que lo hiciera.

"¿Qué moraleja?" Tony preguntó seriamente: "Hemos revolucionado lo que ya existe. Las prótesis se han utilizado durante mucho tiempo. Lo que asusta a la gente es que ahora no pueden decir si estuvieron allí desde el principio o no", finalizó con confianza.

0 0

Dos horas después, en la parte trasera del auto que conducía Roman, Tony recibió un mensaje de texto.

[Podría cobrarte por plagio. ¿Qué tal si me compensa con el almuerzo? ¿Mañana a la 1:00 pm en Ginno's?]

Tony miró el texto durante mucho tiempo, con el pulgar sobre el botón de respuesta. Tragó saliva y pasó el pulgar por la pantalla.

Al mirar las calles familiares de Nueva York que pasaban, Tony sintió que su corazón se contraía y con un movimiento rápido de su dedo la pantalla se iluminó de nuevo, el pulgar bailando sobre ella mientras escribía su respuesta.

[Bien.]

Apagó el teléfono y cerró los ojos.

Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

0 0

Ginno's era una pequeña pero excelente pizzería. El propietario, Ginno Salieri, era un viejo conocido de Tony. Había comido allí en más de una ocasión con Pepper y Rhodey, incluso una vez con Howard y Obi.

El lugar guardaba tantos recuerdos amargos como buenos.

Había ido allí con Steve el día que habían regresado de su luna de miel, y había sido glorioso, horas llenas de risas y alegría.

Steve ya estaba allí. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y saludó a Tony mientras caminaba hacia la cabina y se deslizaba en el asiento frente a Steve; zapatos de cuero caros, traje negro crujiente y camisa blanca que chocan con los entrenadores, jeans y sudadera con capucha de Steve.

"Hola, Tony. ¿Cómo estás?" Steve sonrió nerviosamente, mirando furtivamente al brazo derecho de Tony metido en su bolsillo.

"Estoy bien", respondió Tony lentamente, evitando la mirada de Steve mirando el menú, que sabía de memoria. "¿Tú?" preguntó educadamente.

Steve asintió y se frotó la boca. "Si estoy bien."

Se quedaron en silencio y Steve siguió el ejemplo de Tony y se ocupó del menú.

"Los otros envían sus saludos", Steve finalmente suspiró después de bajar el menú y respirar temblorosamente. "Thor me ordenó específicamente que pasara eso: 'te extrañamos mucho'". Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio. "La Torre no es lo mismo sin ti", agregó en voz baja.

Tony se encogió de hombros, sus dedos golpearon rítmicamente la mesa. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se preparó para levantarse. "Mira, no creo que haya sido una buena idea venir aquí".

Se congeló cuando Steve puso una mano sobre la suya, deteniendo el golpeteo nervioso. "Quédate", rogó con una mirada suplicante. "Es solo ... es solo pizza, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos que hablar sobre ellos , ¿de acuerdo? Solo ..." Se detuvo e intentó nuevamente, una mirada frustrada cruzó su rostro. "Vamos a comer un poco de pizza", terminó sin convicción, con los hombros caídos.

Tony vaciló, no muy seguro, incluso mientras se sentaba de nuevo, reanudando sus nerviosos tambores. "Está bien ..." estuvo de acuerdo de mala gana.

Steve sonrió vagamente. "Gracias Tony".

El hombre más pequeño se encogió de hombros otra vez. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ginno salió de la cocina, todo sonrisas y abrazos, besando a Tony en las mejillas. "¡Tonio!" él exclamó. "¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!"

Tony sonrió suavemente y le dio al hombre un abrazo con un solo brazo. "Sí, lo sé, lo siento, Ginno".

El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "No es bueno en absoluto", se lamentó. "Los Ángeles no es el lugar para pizzas".

Tony se rio y se recostó en el asiento.

"Entonces, ¿lo de siempre?" Ginno preguntó, dándoles a ambos una mirada aguda.

Tony palideció ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza. "Uhm, no. No tengo tanta hambre. Solo tomaré un pequeño clásico, por favor". No había forma de que tomara lo habitual con Steve. Habían compartido la pizza más grande del menú y se la comían entre sí juguetonamente, cada bocado acompañado de palabras suaves o una caricia amorosa.

Ginno asintió, su rostro neutral pero sus ojos tristes. "¿Y qué vas a tener, Steve?"

Recuperándose de los recuerdos, se sacudió. "Uh, tomaré lo mismo que Tony". Ginno les dedicó una sonrisa y Steve lo observó mientras volvía a la cocina, reprendiéndose en silencio.

¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

Por supuesto, Tony se sentiría incómodo viniendo aquí. Compartir una pizza como cuando habían estado juntos estaba fuera de discusión. Tony apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que Steve; mucho menos compartir una comida y sentir nostalgia por días mejores y más felices.

Comieron principalmente en silencio; cada uno de los intentos de Steve de iniciar una conversación perplejo por el silencio helado de Tony o su simple desinterés. Tony apenas tocó su pizza, Steve notó que su brazo derecho todavía estaba atorado en su bolsillo y no se movía mucho. "¿Te está molestando tu brazo?" preguntó con cuidado.

Tony lo miró y apretó los labios. "Ha sido cortado, por supuesto que me molesta", espetó en voz baja. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y apartó el plato. "Mira, Steve ... esto no va a ninguna parte. No debería haber venido y no sé qué esperas de esto, pero ..."

"¿Por qué viniste?" Steve lo interrumpió desesperadamente.

Esta fue probablemente su última oportunidad.

Tony se quedó quieto, a medio camino de la cabina, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Steve por encima del hombro. "No lo sé", dijo Tony por fin, mientras se daba la vuelta. "No lo sé."

Steve cerró los ojos, como si sintiera dolor. "¿Tengo siquiera una oportunidad?"

La mandíbula de Tony se apretó y miró su mano izquierda, jugando distraídamente con el dobladillo de su manga. "Yo—" Cerró la boca y salió de la cabina en un instante, arrojando un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa antes de salir del restaurante. Él asintió cortésmente cuando Ginno asomó la cabeza por la cocina y lo vio marchar.

0 0

Steve lo siguió.

Siguió a Tony y lo arrinconó en el jardín frente a la mansión de Tony; el que no había visto el interior por años hasta hace un par de horas. La Torre tenía demasiados recuerdos para que Tony pudiera regresar.

"Dime", gruñó Steve casi mientras agarraba a Tony por el hombro para detenerse y darle la vuelta para mirarlo.

Tony estaba pálido, con la cara tensa y exhausta. Sus ojos eran oscuros y suplicantes, pero también llenos de dolor y confusión. "No lo sé", le gruñó a Steve, haciendo todo lo posible para enmascarar las emociones que intentaban surgir.

Steve abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tony lo empujó con un solo brazo, golpeando su pecho con enojo. "¡Te dije que no lo sé!" el grito. "¡No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte!"

Steve parpadeó desconcertado. "¿Lo suficientemente fuerte para qué?"

"¡Perdonar!" Tony exclamó frenéticamente. "¡Para olvidar! ¡No sé si voy a poder ignorar lo que sucedió y continuar! ¡No sé si no podré usar lo que hiciste contra ti en una discusión!"

La comprensión amaneció en Steve. "Tony, nunca te preguntaría-"

"¡No puedo!" Tony gritó, su mano cortando el aire entre ellos bruscamente. "Incluso si dices que está bien ahora, terminaremos destrozándonos tanto que nos odiaremos aún más".

Steve sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo odiarte", susurró, dando un paso más cerca, como si quisiera tomar a Tony en sus brazos.

Tony se encogió y retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No soportarás estar conmigo si te recuerdo todos los días del resto de nuestras vidas. Te irás", dijo sin comprender, con la cara volviendo a su vacío sin emociones. "si- si tuviera que volver a ti," susurró, "que va a ser cuando por fin he logrado perdonar a usted y aceptar lo que hizo. Aceptar y dejar en el pasado. Aceptar que se acabó." Exhaló temblorosamente. "Si te perdono, tengo que perdonar a Rhodey. Y no puedo ", terminó con voz baja. Se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente en dirección a los escalones que conducen a la puerta principal. Los subió con la mirada de Steve quemándose un agujero en la espalda, deteniéndose en la parte superior. "Vuelve con los demás, Steve", murmuró, sabiendo que Steve lo escucharía a pesar de la baja calidad de su voz, "No, no me esperes".

0 0

Tony debería haberlo pensado antes, pero en realidad nunca se le pasó por la cabeza cambiar a códigos que permitieran la entrada de Rhodey a la mansión Malibu.

Fue un shock desagradable encontrarlo sentado en la isla de la cocina esperándolo cuando Tony regresó de Nueva York.

Tony palideció tan pronto como fijó sus ojos en su antiguo mejor amigo, instintivamente dio un paso atrás. "Harry está muerto, no puedes alejarlo de mí también", fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

La cara de Rhodey se arrugó y sus hombros cayeron. Parecía demacrado, más delgado que antes y desaliñado. "Dios Tony", exhaló tembloroso. "Yo ... yo no ..."

"¿No qué?" Tony interrumpió, dándole a Rhodey un amplio espacio mientras se dirigía a la nevera y tomaba una botella de agua. "¿No te llevarías a mi esposo?"

Rhodey parpadeó y palideció aún más. "¿Te casaste con Harry?"

Tony se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando golpeó su brazo derecho. "Me iba a preguntar, encontré un anillo. Pero luego tuvo cáncer. Y todo terminó", dijo Tony rotundamente. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Rhodey inhaló profundamente. "Vine a devolverte el traje", dijo.

Las cejas de Tony se arquearon, pero no dijo nada.

"Yo ... dejé el ejército". Rhodey hizo una pausa para lamerse los labios. "Después ... realmente no pude continuar. Vine a devolver el traje y solo ... escuché sobre tu brazo y yo ..." Se detuvo abruptamente, tragó saliva y parecía tan cerca de las lágrimas como Tony lo había visto. . "Lo siento mucho", dijo Rhodey por fin.

Tony se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose el labio con saña, el brazo derecho apretado en el bolsillo. "Mucha gente parece arrepentirse hoy en día ...", murmuró, volviéndose hacia las ventanas a su izquierda.

Rhodey se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Tony, ambos mirando la impresionante vista al mar en silencio. "Me voy Tony", dijo Rhodey finalmente, con los ojos fijos en la extensión ondulante de las olas muy por debajo. "Me voy y nunca tendrás que volver a verme. Solo ... quería decirte ... no ..." Aquí finalmente giró la cabeza para mirar a Tony, con ojos implorantes. "No malgastes tu vida por mi culpa".

Tony resopló burlonamente. "Es demasiado tarde", casi espetó, devolviendo la mirada de Rhodey con la suya propia. "Es demasiado tarde", dijo entre dientes, sabiendo de qué estaba hablando el otro hombre sin necesidad de escucharlo en voz alta.

Rhodey sacudió la cabeza. "No ... todavía lo amas".

Tony se rió alegremente. "Lo odio."

Rhodey asintió con la cabeza. "Pero lo amas más".

Salió.

Tony nunca lo volvió a ver.

0 0

Los injertos fueron un éxito.

Tony no sabía cuántas cartas de agradecimiento recibió.

Ese año ganó su segundo Premio Nobel.

En su discurso agradeció a Harold King por creer en él. De nuevo.

0 0

Tony luchó mucho y duro, pero al final, su invento fue asequible para todos en el mundo.

Incluso los niños huérfanos en África y los refugiados de guerra en Afganistán.

0 0

Tony no vio a los Vengadores en todo un año después.

Eliminó y bloqueó el número de Steve y reescribió los códigos de JARVIS para no permitir la entrada a nadie que no fuera Tony.

Se sintió bien.

Pero se sintió solo.

0 0

"Hola, Tony Stark".

Tony sonrió levemente. "Hola Bruce Wayne".

Bruce lo miró de arriba abajo. "Te ves triste."

Tony se encogió de hombros y aceptó el abrazo que le dio el otro multimillonario. "Te ves triste también".

Bruce asintió y golpeó suavemente la mejilla de Tony. "Ven, hablemos en privado".

Tony permitió que su amigo lo condujera a las cámaras privadas de su mansión y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a un fuego furioso.

Bruce se sentó frente a él y le ofreció una taza de té caliente.

"Habla."

Él habló.

0 0

El final llegó de forma natural.

Tony soñó con Harry / Steve y se despertó con la mano derecha buscando al hombre que yacía a su lado en la cama. Los miles de millones de pequeños receptores sensoriales enviaron el mensaje a su cerebro de que las sábanas estaban frías y Tony frunció el ceño.

No le gustó la idea.

0 0

Visitó a Harry esa mañana.

Se sentó frente a su tumba y después de un rato, sacó dos anillos de su bolsillo.

Un anillo plateado con un pequeño zafiro azul y otro plateado con palabras grabadas en el interior.

"Te amo, Harry", susurró, sonriendo serenamente. Cavó un pequeño agujero en la hierba y enterró el plateado. "Siempre te amaré y me habría casado contigo". Besó la lápida y volvió a colocar el familiar anillo con su zafiro en su dedo anular. Mirándolo, sonrió. "Pero yo también lo amo", dijo simplemente, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso atrás. "Podría pasar algún tiempo antes de que regrese ... pero lo haré".

Se alejó, pero se detuvo a medio camino del auto, mirando hacia la tumba. "Volveré", prometió.

0 0

Harry le había dejado una carta.

Y cuando Tony lo abrió, acurrucado en la cama rodeado del calor de Steve, lloró y le contó a Steve todo sobre el gran hombre que Harold King había sido.

Comenzó así:

Steve sostenía a Tony en sus brazos, sus fuertes extremidades se envolvían amorosa y protectoramente alrededor del hombre más pequeño. "Dime, Tony", le susurró Steve al oído. "Háblame de las personas en tu vida. Háblame de Harry".

Y ese mismo día, terminó así:

Rhodey. Sonriendo.

Natasha. Burlandose.

Bruce. Riéndose

Pepper. Radiante.

Thor. Riendo

Clint. Sonriendo

Happy. Riendo

Fury. Sonriendo.

Coulson. Bufando.

Harry. Amando.

Steve

Steve. Amando .

0 0


End file.
